yuki_amberfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki and Nicholas
Yuki and Nicholas are the youngest son and daughter of Haruka and Juuri. They are the younger siblings of Kaname and Amber. They didn't know about each other until the day they first met. Backgrounds Nicholas- He is the second son of Haruka and Juuri. He is two years younger than Kaname and Amber but a year older than yuki. He was sacrificed by Rido to awaken Kaname and spent the past seventeen years in the family crypt under the Kuran mansion. He can use anything as a weapon and can do hand-to0hand combat. he is very protective of his sisters and will do anything to keep them safe. Yuki- She is the first daughter of the Kuran family. She is not Haruka and Juuri's biolgical daughter as everyone thinks she is. She is actually the Ancestress of the Kuran family like Kaname, who is the ancestor. She was awakened by Kaname when he stumbled upon her cooffin in the family crypt and awakened her. She was raised as the second daughter and pretended to be Ambers younger sister in hopes of keeping her safe. She is two years younger than her sister, Amber and the same age as her brother and fiance, Nicholas. Since she was young, she has been able to control Shadows and create wolf familiars like her brother, Kaname, and is able to control them. She can heal humans just by touching their wound and able to heals vampires by applying her blood to the wound. When her parents died, she went to cross academy with Nicholas and lived as a human. When Kaname took amber with him, she felt as if her siblings abandoned her and that they didn't care about her at all. Nicholas is very protective about her and will do anything to keep her safe as she will do the same for him. Everyone likes her. She's a student at Cross academy Night Class and is one of the Guardians to help protect the day class from the night class and to keep the night class's secret. She is the adopted daughter of Headmaster cross and the president of Night Class. She is usually seen with Nicholas except when she goes to meetings with the Hunters Association and the Senate when they need her present. She likes to spend time in a garden she found when she was a child. She was abandoned by her older brother, Kaname, when he took amber with him and was attcked by Level E's the day they both left. Appearancehttp://vampireknightfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Kuran?action=edit&section=2 Nicholas- Nicholas has red-brown eyes. He has brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His face expressions are ususally calm and tranquil, though with Yuki, he is usually seen with a small smille. Nicholas is one of the tallest vampires in the Night Class, and has a lean-build. As Head of the Kuran family, he also dresses formally most of the time. Nicholas wears the standard Night Class uniform; a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants, and black shoes. He also wears a tie pin over his tie. Almost all the girls in the Day Class (including a few Night Class vampires) find him attractive. He looks like haruka but looks even more like Kaname. he also dresses formally most of them time when he goes to meetings with the Senate. He prefers to wear what he wants instead of what people tell him to wear. Yuki- Has all the kuran looks like brown hair and eyes. She keeps her hair long but sometimes cuts it short. She likes to wear skirts and dresses and wears pin heels and boots, but mostly prefers shoes that are easy to run in. Her hair is naturally straight but she sometimes curls it. He body was fully portioned when she was sixteen. She looks exactly like her mother and sister except she has her fathers eyes. Her whole appearance changes when she turns into a hunter. When she's a hunter, her hair turns completely black and her eyes turn blood red that they almost look like they're glowing and black marks appear on her cheeks and on her arms and she carries twin swords on her back, the headmasters sword on her left hip and her fathers sword on her right hip. She wears nice dresses if she's attending a meeting or a soiree. She wears nice shirts and skirts when she is at home and usually wears ballet flats or sometimes just goes barefoot. Personality Nicholas- Nicholas is generally a calm, elegant, stoic and authoritative individual. However, he becomes a completely different person with Yuki; to her, Nicholas is very gentle and warm. This disposition bothers the Night Class vampires, who initially do not understand his favoritism towards her. Yuki herself feels confused about how Nicholas lovingly cares for her. [1] Nicholas Kuran and Zero Kiryu meet face to face Nicholas expresses occasional jealousy towards Zero Kiryu because of Yuki's connection to him, and is not afraid to show this to Yuki. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way as the Dorm President, yet he is indulgent and kinder towards Yuki. Nicholas has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contradictory nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuki up and keep her to himself, but alternatively to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Nicholas never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki's welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki's safety; his greatest fear is losing her. [2] Young Yuki and Nicholas He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but also because he doesn't want to lose her to Rido. His solitary nature makes him rather secretive. Nicholas has the Pureblood power of controlling vampires, but he chooses not to exercise this power at first. Thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires, as mentioned by Takuma Ichijo and Akatsuki Kain. Sometimes when he is with other vampires he acts particularly cold and domineering, but he usually seems to treat them with detached politeness Yuki- She is a very shy and quiet girl, but she has inherited her mother's temper if she is insulted. She is very kind and acts mature for her young age but can be very stubborn at times. She loves her parents and older brother and older sister, but sometimes she tries to avoid them all. The only person she won't avoid is her fiance. Powers and Abilities Nicholas- Like all Pureblood vampires, Nicholas has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Nicholas's powers have been listed as immeasurable.[1] However, in the manga, he has stated that when his mind wanders he "loses control," as seen when he accidentally burns a hole in the wall and a tree, both barely missing Takuma, and also shatters a window. Like all vampires, he also has enchanced strength and super speed. Nicholas has demonstrated the following abilities: *Telekinesis. *Erasing memories.[2] *Creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages[3] and a wolf [4]from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran Mansion. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another person[5] and wields his telekinetic powers.[6] *Control of multiple vampires by his command against their will.[8 *Manipulate another Pureblood Yuki- Yuki is capable of telekinesis and wielding the Artemis Rod despite it being an anti-vampire weapon, as demonstrated during the Battle of Cross Academy when she used it to help Zero Kiryu control his power by cutting him in the shoulder wound he received when Ichiru shot him with the Bloody Rose, and severly wounding her uncle, Rido Kuran, to the point of collapse. She has the ability to manipulate Shadows and to use them during battle or if she is in danger. She can summon Wolves and Foxes to her side as her familiars and is able to seal her heart and soul into them and able to stay alive as long as they aren't destroyed. She can sense a enemy a mile away and can control them by having the Shadows trap them. Her ability is using the Shadow Coffin: It is used to trap an enemy and bind them so they can't move or use their powers until it crushes them. She is able to turn Artemis into a Double Edged Scythe with her wings spread. She also has the blood of a Vampire Hunter and is able to weild any and all hunter weapons and can take down a single enemy or a group of rogue vampires by doing the deadliest attack known to all purebloods. She is able to weild the Death Hunter Sword and the Kiss of Death Black Rose Scythe. Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, she can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Yuki's powers have been listed as immeasurable.However, she has stated that when her mind wanders, her powers become unstable as seen when she accidentally burns a hole in the wall in her bedroom at the academy, and also shatters a window. She is able to take flight using a pair of butterfly wings on her back. Like all vampires, she also has enchanced strength and super speed. Yuki has demonstrated the following abilities: *Telekinesis. *Erasing memories. *Creation of a familiar in any form she chooses, such as a fox able to convey messages and a wolf from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over her daughter when she left the Kuran Mansion. Her familiar is also strong enough to carry another person and wields his telekinetic powers. *Transformation of her blood into a weapon *Controlling vampires with a single coomand *Control of multiple vampires by her command against their will. *Manipulate another Pureblood *Ability to turn a Pureblood vampire into a human. *Erasing memories *Weilding and turning anti vampire weapons into her own weapon *Ability to turn a pure blood into a human *Controls Level E's with her voice Equipment Nicholas- weilds an anti-vampire sword Yuki- anti-vampire sword Relationships Nicholas Yuki Kuran Yuki and and Nicholas have a complicated past that goes back to when they were children. Nicholas loves Yuki very much, though he oftens treats her like a child and is very overprotective of her. When she was reawakened as a vampire, she refuses to hunt for a prey and stubbornly rejects her vampire self for the past six months of living together. Her actions leaves Nicholas worried and wonder alot. He has also tried to make her call him just Nicholas instead of Onii-sama or Nicholas-Senpai. Nicholas respects Yuki's decisions and puts her feelings as his top priority even before his own. She was his only exception to everything. Yuki Nicholas Kuran: Her real brother. She found him in the underground crypt under the Kuran Mansion and awakened him after he was sacrificed by Rido. He was in love with her the moment he saw her and always stayed by her side. They spent a lot of time together and eventually got married when they were seventeen and have two children.